Night Fever
by mimijag
Summary: Happy SMUT week-end part 2 S/T fandom ! Thank you to Cassiemortmain for beta this one for me. Tom and Sybil are rewriting their first kiss...sort of.


**NIGHT FEVER**

Sybil turned over in the bed and woke up startled when her arm met the cold sheet instead of the warm skin of her husband. She opened her eyes and rose up on her elbow to scan the bedroom, expecting to find him bent over the crib and looking at their sleeping daughter as was often the case since her birth.

But the room was empty.

A chill went through her as she wondered where he might be at this hour especially after what had happened earlier in the evening. Tom and her father had fought over dinner when the topic of their family's future had been brought up.

She got out of bed and put her dressing gown and her slippers on. One look at her daughter told her she was sleeping deeply so she went to the door and stepped into the hallway.

She looked in the library but found it empty. Fear was starting to grow in her belly, and she hoped that Tom hadn't done something stupid in a fit of anger. Her father after all had suggested that Tom should leave Downton on his own to find a decent job and leave Sybil here with their daughter as it was, at least, a respectable place to live.

Sybil went then downstairs to check in the last place that came into her mind: the garage. When Tom wanted to have some time alone to breathe a little bit and escape the stifling air of the house, it was where he often hid. Working on something mechanical eased his mind and helped to calm down.

When she approached the little old building, she could see some light coming from the open door and knew she had been right. She softly pushed the door to open it a little bit more and slipped inside but stopped when she saw his still figure in the middle of the room, gazing into space and seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Her heart broke to see the sadness on his face and she instantly resented her father for his behavior.

"Hello," she said softly so as not to startle him.

Tom turned to her, his hands deep in the pockets of his dressing gown.

"Hello," he answered, a sad smile on his face.

Sybil closed the door behind her to cut them off from the outside world and went to him.

"You look like someone with a lot on his mind," she said, reaching out to pat his arm gently.

Tom shrugged.

"Your father really gave me a lot to think about tonight."

"Don't let Papa's words get to you. There is no way I would let you leave this place alone and would never agree to stay here without you."

"It's not just that. It's everything. I promised you once to devote every minute of my waking life to your happiness and it just feels like I'm disappointing you more each passing day. Maybe it would have been better if I had left after you said no to my proposal in York. At least, you would have married someone who could provide for you and who met your father's expectations."

"I can't let you think this way when I'm not. Plus I'd rather be married to a man who met MY expectations than my father's. But the question is, do you regret marrying me?"

Tom looked at her with wide eyes.

"Me? Never!"

"Then problem solved. Stop tormenting yourself with Papa's comments. I'm sure things will turn out fine on their own," she answered, taking him in her arms to hug him.

He went to her willingly and they both fell silent in the place smelling of oil and dust. They were slowly swaying, comforting each other in this quiet moment.

"Do you remember the last time we were both here?" asked Tom after a while.

"How could I forget?" she answered, smiling then kissing him softly.

"Our first kiss," murmured Tom, caressing her lips with his thumb.

"And our second one," she added playfully.

"Thank God, you put some brakes on me that night. Otherwise, I can imagine how it might have escalated," he laughed.

"Well," she softly kissed a spot under his ear. "Maybe we could now imagine how things could have been?"

Tom stepped away from her a little bit with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What do you mean exactly?" he asked, not wanting to presume anything but excited by what he thought she meant.

"Why not? Don't you think this garage needs some sex after all this time?" she breathed huskily.

"I'll say this garage DESERVES sex," he laughed, his spirit suddenly better, his previous troubles forgotten for now.

"It will be wonderful," she chuckled, reaching for his hand and pulling him with her towards the door.

"Here," she said placing their hands in the right places. "Just here".

"You have pretty vivid and precise memories, I can see, " laughed Tom.

"You don't?"

"Oh, I have…definitely," he answered, crashing his lips onto hers.

They kissed as they had the first time, and then again, feeling the moment as intensely as they had back then.

They then kissed a second time, again like back then.

But, when they pulled apart after it, that was when things definitively changed. Back in 1919, Sybil had had to be strong enough for both of them and had stepped away from him. This time, it was a relief that she didn't have to.

"So?" she asked, breathless, "What do you think would have happened after that?"

Tom looked into her eyes, their blue light almost black with desire, then at something behind her. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Tom," she began.

She never finished her sentence as his lips captured hers in a soul-stealing kiss. He crushed her body against his, deepening the kiss even more before pushing her until her back hit the old Renault. Sybil let a small moan escape her mouth, rather enjoying the turn of the events. They pulled apart briefly for air before his tongue, rather than seek entrance to her mouth again, ran along her lips. Then he kissed and nipped his way to her ear. Again his tongue made an appearance as he licked her ear and then ran his tongue up the side of the lobe.

"Oh, love, I want you so much, " Tom whispered in her ear.

Sybil was writhing, grinding her pelvis against his. At some point during their short trip to the car, their dressing gowns had dropped to the ground, forgotten. Her hands gripped his shoulders for support. Tom slid one hand down to her hip and slowly worked the fabric of her silky nightdress up until he felt the skin of her thigh. He moved his hand around to grab her perfect bottom and felt her bare skin against his hand. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. They were closed but, at the loss of sensation, they flickered open. Her beautiful blue eyes were hazy with desire.

"Going around naked?" Tom grinned.

"You know, Mrs. Branson always needs to be prepared," Sybil purred back at him.

While she was talking she made quick work of the undershirt he always wore to sleep at Downton and lowered her hand just enough to slide into his pajamas bottoms. She took his length in her hand and stroked him. Tom groaned and leaned to suck her neck.

"No marks, Tom," she warned with a laugh. "At least not where anyone can see them! You don't want any more awkward looks from my family."

Tom's hand was still under her nightdress. He now brought it around to her front to cup her mound. He slid his middle finger in between the wet curls he found there. Sybil bit off a groan.

"Oh, yes, touch me," she panted.

Since the birth of their daughter, they had been intimate only a couple of times as her recovery had take quite a while and Tom was always very careful not to be too eager. But tonight, she wanted them both to get wild and wild she'll get.

With his other hand he tugged at the scoop neck collar of her nightdress, trying to pull it down to access her breasts that were tempting him through the thin silk.

"Just rip it, Tom," she cried.

With that, he yanked and split the garment in two. Her breasts appeared bare to him, her nipples hard and ready for him.

"Jesus, love. You'll be the death of me"

"Are you going to talk all night, or are you planning to do something more useful with that mouth?" she said urgently, pressing her pelvis into his hand as he stroked her folds. He brought his mouth down to trace the areola of one nipple, then the other, sucking them gently in turn, drawing gasps and moans from her, and feeling her dripping into his other hand.

"God, I need to get inside you, I want to come inside you" Tom said in a hoarse whisper, stroking her even harder as she pumped him with her hand.

Sybil lifted one leg as if he might enter her that way. But with a movement so fast she didn't even realize what was happening until she was in position, Tom spun her around and bent her over the hood of the car. Her breasts rested on the metal- fortunately it was a summer evening, and it was neither hot nor cold against her skin. It felt incredibly erotic to be so completely in his power. They didn't often make love like this but, once in a while, they loved to indulge their primal instincts.

He pulled her nightdress up and his pajamas bottoms fell to his knees as he took his cock and rubbed it between her legs. He moved it to her wet slit, and pressed it into her.

"Oh, Tom, oh God, that feels so good," Sybil shrieked, pushing back against him.

He grabbed her hips and slowly began to thrust into her. The angle was pressing on Sybil's g-spot. She was panting and moaning, very close to her orgasm when Tom slid out of her tight wetness.

"Tom!" Sybil almost yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Before she could go any further, he had turned her again and, slipping his hands under her buttocks, he lifted her against the side of the Renault.

"I want to see your face when you come," he explained breathlessly.

In a moment he was inside her again, pounding into her like a madman, his caution forgotten for the night. She was wrapped around him, banging into the side of the car as he thrust into her. Her breasts moved between them, rubbing against the hair on his chest. His head was turned to the side, and he whispered to her how much he enjoyed being inside of her, what he was doing to her, and what he wanted to do to her.

Sybil brought one hand down from his shoulder to slip between them. She stroked her clitoris in time with his thrusts.

"Yes, that's it, touch yourself, I love it when you touch yourself," Tom growled into her ear.

Her fingers brushing against him as she pleasured herself were his undoing and he felt the pressure build in his balls until he came, his seed gushing into her. At that same moment, Sybil reached critical mass and exploded, crying out his name and following it with little screams as he continued to press into her.

Tom collapsed against her, pressing her into the side of the car. She slid her legs from his waist, but was unable to support her weight. She could feel his cum dripping down her legs, along with her own juices. Tom steadied her and pushed the hair out of her face, cupping it in his hands.

"Are you all right, love?" he asked.

His concern was very real. This had been fast, furious, and a little rough. She was a sight to see, though, her hair tousled, nightdress ripped in half, breasts heaving, lips swollen, eyes half closed as she leaned heavily on him.

"Oh, Tom, I don't know if I EVER felt better than I feel right now. That was amazing!"

"No, YOU were amazing, and you ARE amazing, every day. I love you."

Tom pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, then looked into her eyes tenderly and kissed her lips. He smiled and stepped back, still holding her by the waist. He pulled her away from the car and opened the back door, reaching for her dressing gown which was still lying on the floor. He draped it around her to cover the place he'd exposed when he'd torn her nightdress then pulled her after him into the car. They settled, cuddling together before leaning in for another soft kiss.

They stayed silent, just content to be in each other's arms and satiated for now. After a while, Tom chuckled.

"What is it?" asked Sybil who was playing with his chest hair.

"You know, I'm not sure it would have gone THAT far that night, even if you had let me have my way with you." 

Sybil chuckled too.

"Sure. If our real first time was any indication, it would have been a mess."

They both laughed, remembering their wedding night and how they had struggled at first.

"Fortunately," said Tom when they stopped, "we have improve a lot since then."

He leaned into her and they kissed deeply.

"I'll even say we had mastered it," breathed Sybil, letting her hand slide further down his chest.

Tom closed his eyes when she reached her goal and started to caress him skilfully.

"Ready for round two?" she asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Here?"

"Don't tell me you NEVER thought about it!"

Tom chuckled.

"To be honest, I thought about it every time I drove you around. I was a horny chauffeur with you in the car."

"Then, it's time to do something about it," she answered huskily, letting the dressing gown drop to the floor of the car, uncovering her breasts for him.

With a Machiavellian smile, Tom reached for her thighs and pulled them apart until she was lying on the seat, offered to him.

"Now tell me, milady," he said. "What can I do for you?"

**The end  
><strong>


End file.
